Tea Turns Cold
by Ember Belli
Summary: What if Alice wasn't the hero in Underland as in the movie? What if Tarrant's child was. Most credit goes to xBadxRomancesx for it was her idea to do this! Rated T just to be safe!
1. Chapter 1

**Heyy guys, I'm back! So, on top of my Sweeney Todd story, I'm also writing another Alice in Wonderland story, with my one of my best internet buddies, xBadxRomancesx. **

Chapter 1

There is a sound. The sound of a flute. It is a cheery little sound. The flute is being played by a young girl in the foggiest forest of an enchanted place called Underland. The girl is about fourteen years of age. Her eyes are green like a the first pear on a tree, but not quite like grass after a rain storm. Her hair is black like tar, but not as black as night. She's thin, but not sickly. Pale like a strip of lace, but not as white as the first snow fall. And cheeks as red as an apple, but not quite a cherry. And from her small red lips comes the sound of the sweet flute.

She sits at a long table. There is a table cloth with colorful teacups and tea pots and sugar bowls and cream pitchers and other dishes all different sizes and colors with no matches. She wears a dress that's missing a sleeve and has been torn and patched too many times. Her flute was made from a pine tree, given to the young girl half her lifetime ago. She sits next to a man that is almost identical to her. He has orange hair that looks like flames sticking out on either side of his head under his large top hat. His clothes are even wilder then hers. He has even paler skin and wears colorful make up around his green eyes. The man is the girls Father. Tarrant Hightop, the Mad Hatter. He speaks with a Scottish accent, as does she. She lives with him, having no idea who her Mother is.

And her name is Quin. Quin Hightop.

"Fantastic dear. Simply lovely." He commented as she finished her tune.

"Thank you Father." She said setting the flute in her lap.

"Have you had any visions lately?" He sipped his tea, sticking his pinky out of course. The cup was a pale pink, with yellow roses painted on it. It had the smallest crack on the top, but it didn't matter. They drank from cups that were even more damaged every day!

"No, I'm afraid I haven't." Quin said with disappointment. Ever since she was a small child, she could have visions. They came mostly when she was asleep, and they were usually of the future. Frequently, it was symbols that appeared instead of watching an actual event Some weren't clear, and difficult to figure out. But they happened. Even if she tried to stop it.

"Pity." Tarrant stared down into his teacup. "It's empty."

"One down! One down!" A ragged, brown, crazy-eyed hare jumped out from under the table. He took Quin's hand and lead her too the seat too her left and did the same with the Mad Hatter. That is the Mad Hare. He lives in "the foggies" as he calls it as well as Quin and her Father. He is possibly the maddest creature in all of Underland, that is way strangers fear him.

Quin and Tarrant don't of course. For he is their friend, and the Hare would never harm them. Quin and Tarrant have many other friends. Such as, Tweedle Dee. and Tweedle Dum. The grinning Cheshire cat. The white Rabbit McTwisp. And of course, The dormouse Mallymumken. Mally for short. And they all live happily-and madly!- in Underland. Spending their days chatting and dancing to Quin's mystifying flute music. Drinking tea with cream and sugar and eating toast with jam and butter and mustard with cakes. But sometimes they are quiet. And they simply wait. Wait for a revolution. Waiting for someone named 'Alice'. Because Underland is ruled by a menace know as Iracebeth-The Red Queen. And 'Alice' was supposed to save them from the Red Queen's murderous tirade. Quin has never met the Red Queen, but has heard awful things about her from her friends and Father who have met her. She had killed Quin's Grandparents when she was little. So she has grown to despise her and sing "down with the bloody big 'ead" like everyone else. But most of the time, Quin and her little family are very cheerful.

Because you have too savor every moment of life before it, like Quin's, is turned completely upside down.

And not at all in a fun way


	2. Chapter 2

**So, xBadxRomancesx wrote the prologue/ chapter 1, and she has asked me to write chapter 2. **

_Quin's POV…_

I sat quietly on a stool before my father's tea table, playing the song "Jabber-Woken-Up" on my flute, while my father sat adjacent from me, humming along. He sipped from his pale pink teacup nonchalantly. It was funny, as I played, I couldn't take my eyes off the pale yellow flowers on the teacup. I was so used to watching my father drink from foreign-looking teacups but this one was a bit different. It seemed so odd, even for him!

I quickly finished my song, and set my flute gracefully on my lap. "Whew, that was a rough one," I said.

"Nonsense, Darling, that was quite blissful," commented Father. He stood up on his chair, and turned his head around, like in the Futterwacken, which sadly, I cannot do because I am a horrible dancer. "Oh look, here comes Dee and Dum," said Father happily, still turning his head.

I averted my gaze, Tweetle Dee and Tweetle Dum strode out from the thickest part if the Tugely Wood, huge grins on their faces. Now, I am very much friends with Tweetle Dee and Tweetle Dum, but I haven't seen them for such a long time, that I was surprised that they even came out from their favorite playing place- the Tugely Wood- at all. I adored them ever since I was a small child; we grew up together, me and those two. As small children, we chased each other with wooden swords through the Tugely Wood, a game called "Catch the Knave." In which one player- particularly played by me because I have long legs and can run the fastest- pretends to be the Red Queen's Knave, Ilosovic Stayne. Now, I have never met the Knave face-to-face before, but I hear he has an eye patch that's known to randomly change between two colors, black and red.

"Goodbye," I greeted Tweetle Dee and Tweetle Dum.

"Farewell," greeted Tweetle Dum back to me.

I approached them. "What are you two doing this far Queast?" I asked.

"We're a-lookin' for Cheshire," said Tweetle Dee.

"Contrariwise, we are a-lookin' for where Cheshire is not," countered Tweetle Dum. "And we haven't not found him."

I quirked a brow. Half of the time, I hardly understood those two, but I loved them just the same. I often missed the games of "Catch the Knave." So, I took it that they were looking for Cheshire. Another friend of mine, that floating, grinning cat is!

"Would you like some help not looking for Cheshire?" I asked.

"Please!" they both said in unison.

I strode over to Father, who had returned to sipping his tea. "Father," I said.

"Yes, Dear?" he asked.

"May I go and help Tweetle Dee and Tweetle Dum to find Cheshire?" I asked, setting my flute on the table before him.

"Sure, Darling. But be back before sunset, I can't have you lost in the forest in the dark, the bandersnatch may be out for his midnight snack," he warned. I nodded in agreement. "Alright, make sure to take your rucksack with you."

I grinned, than ran into the windmill- which is actually our house- and fetched my rucksack from underneath my small bed. Inside it was a dagger, a canteen of jollyjuice to drink, and some beakers with potions given to me by the white queen during my last visit to Marmoreal. I slung it over my back, and ran out to the tea table.

"Don't leave this," Father said, tossing my flute at me. "If you get lost in there, just play the special song I taught you."

I hugged him. "Yes, Father. I'll see you not later," I teased.

So Tweetle Dee, Tweetle Dum and I all skipped merrily into the Tugely Wood, a.k.a, Cheshire's territory. The forest was dark, and only few rays of light managed to squeeze its way through the heavy overhang of the Zappy tree's branches. You have to be careful around Zappy trees, for they are known to watch the movement in the Tugely Wood, and they reported anything suspicious to the Knave when he rides through here, and it goes straight back to the queen. As we marched through the wood, I waved my flute up and down, as if it were a baton, and led Tweetle Dee and Tweetle Dum through my favorite song, "Downal Wyth Bluddy Behg Hid".

We went on for hours, until we reached the round hall, where Cheshire was indeed not! Tired from marching for so long, we stopped for a drink of jollyjuice. I kept all the necessities in my rucksack; teacups, the jollyjuice itself, saucers, and even white napkins with my name embroidered into them in blue, a gift from my father. I loved them, for my favorite color was blue, and I adored the white queen.

As we sipped our tea, loud screaming could be heard. Then, out of nowhere, a girl fell from the sky, and landed at our feet. I was so scared that I spit my tea everywhere. The girl stood up ad brushed off her blue gown. She had hair the color of the noontime sun, and sin that was a bit on the tan side. "Who in the name of the White queen are you?" I asked her.

The girl looked much frightened and taken by surprise. "I-I-I- I'm Alice Kingsleigh," she stammered.

I gasped. _So, you're the one! _

Alice! The one we have been waiting for had finally arrived! Oh, I must take her to Father at once! He'll be so proud of me! "Please excuse me, Miss Alice, I am Quin. Quin Hightop. Daughter of Tarrant Hightop, the best hat maker in Underland."

Alice looked puzzled. "Pardon? Where did you say we where?"

_Oh, Brother! Not another false-alarm Alice! _I felt like I was going to slap myself. "This is Underland, and we have been waiting for you," I hissed, grabbing her by the wrist, and walking her from the round hall.

As I dragged her behind me, she was getting to know Tweetle Dee and Tweetle Dum. I was sick of her already, and I had just met her! I gripped my flute tightly in my free hand, until my house came into view. When this happened, Tweetle Dee and Tweetle Dum bound towards my father- who was till drinking tea- yelling: "We found her! We found the right Alice!"

Father took one good look at Alice, and then walked across the top of the table, until he was before us. "It's you," he said to Alice. I stood back and rolled my eyes. Not another girl my father can treat better than he does me. That's so unfair!

I sat and watched Father and Alice become acquaintances. I had my chin in my palm, and I tapped my fingers impatiently on the table. When my father got to the whole speech about how bad the Red Queen is, I became too angry to comment when he asked me to. They then decided to play young-hero, and decided to go after the Vorpal Sword, which was at the Red Queen's castle at Salazen Grum. The place that I dreaded more than I dreaded dogs, and that's bad, that's really bad!

"Father, I am not sure that's the right Alice," I said later that night after Alice had fallen asleep.

"Of course it is! She's lovely!"

I looked at him solemnly. "Father, you do realize that if the Red Queen fond out that we are keeping her here, we'd loose all that we have," I said, gesturing around the house. I was young and naïve, but I knew that I had to defend the last patch of Underland not taken over by the Red Queen, which is known as my house.

"I know, but, if she is the right one, she will befall the bluddy behg hid," he replied.

"Not to mention the Jabberwocky," I said. "If she can do it, that is, and not chicken out like the other Alice's."

Father became angry, and his eyes turned red. He bashed his fist on the table top. "Listen, Quin, she is the right Alice, weather you like it or not!" he hissed in his Scottish accent. "And the Red Queen will fall!" He settled, and the room got quiet.

I saddened a bit, looking down at one of my patched holes in my gown. "Father, may I ask you a question?" I asked.

"Depends on what it is. Ask away."

"Who's my mother?" I asked.

He glared at me. "That's none of your business."

I gasped. "So, the woman who carried me is none of my business?" I shouted, awaking Alice.

"Look, I promised her that I wouldn't say a word about her to you until you came of a proper age."

My cheeks began to burn crimson, as they always did when I got temperamental. "TELL ME NOW!" I yelled.

He leaped from his chair. "You go to your room, young lady!" As I ignored him and went for the front door, he snatched my flute from my hand. "And give me that!" And with that, I burst out into the darkness.

**Whew, it only took me two hours to write that! My new record! Alright, xBadxRomancesx, its your turn, take it away!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright its xBadxRomancesx turn! Also, she would like to thank all of you guys fro reviewing! **

Quin's PoV

It was a simple question. A question anyone was entitled to ask if they were in my situation. I had never asked it before. But it was always in the back of my mind. It was concerning half of my identity after all. I thought it was a good time to ask, with "Alice" coming into Underland and all. I had asked who my Mother is.

"That's none of your business." He told me. Giving me a look I had never seen before. His lips tightened, and his brow lowered so his face formed a frown. His nostrils nearly doubled in size. And his eyes. His frightening eyes. Glowing red like two fires. My eyes could do it as well, when someone angered me so passionately. But those red eyes had never glared at me with such a crazed anger. And while he frightened me, I snapped back at him.

And then he barked at me to go to my room. Which I had to share with the blonde twit that everyone was fawning over-aside from myself of course. But I refused to follow his order, and turned to the doorway. He grabbed my beloved pine flute out of my hand, pulling me in a half-circle with it. I clenched my fists and my cheeks grew hot. I could feel my green orbs change. I turned my heel and stomped out of mine and Father's house. I gave him one defiant look before slamming the door. The force shook the old windmill slightly. I huffed and puffed muttering curse words out of anger under my hot breath and my hands shoved in my pockets as I continued to stomp farther away from home.

Denying telling me my Mother's identity. How dare he! I am a strong, intelligent fourteen-year-old! I have an absolute right to know who she is! Just learning her name would have made me the happiest flute-player in all of Underland. I didn't know who, or where she was. How she met my Father, if I looked a thing like her. I didn't even know what time, or where I was born. But it was clear that if I wanted that knowledge, the only person to tell me would be the woman I had shared a body with for nine months. How I wished I could have a vision of her. A mixture of emotions bubbled in side me. Anger, disappointment, longing, frustration, and sorrow. All these feelings threatened to break my very heart.

The breeze grew stronger and colder until it turned into a harsh wind as the woods got thicker. I shivered violently, rubbing my arms as I walked through the woods. Pushing leafy branches out of my way. There was no path, just pointy brush and trees with huge trunks and long branches blocking out the moonlight. I was nearly in complete darkness. And I didn't know where I was going, I just had to keep walking. Driven by my anger. I only stopped when hot tears blurred my vision to badly for me to continue. I crawled under a tree, not caring if it was a Zappy or not. The dirt was fairly soft, and I laid my head down, letting the water flow freely from my eyes. I hugged my knees to my chin. Feeling like an absolute fool.

I had runaway. And runaways never ever find their way to adulthood. They had the fate of either being gobbled up by a creature lurking in the forest. Or found by a solider and being taken to the Queen's court and loosing their heads-for running away is a very serious crime in Underland-. Or, perhaps-thanks to my ignorance of not grabbing a coat- being frozen to death under this very tree. How could I be so foolish to runaway from home? The one home I had ever known?

And where was I too go? And what was I to do for food and shelter? Anywhere I could go, either a solider would whisk me away to Salazen Grum, or a friend of my Father's to drag me back to his home. And then I would be forced to be the "good little Hightop girl" again. With the same question on my silent lips always. And while I missed my room, my beautiful blue flute, and my friends already. I would not stand for such a thing. I had to much independence to come running in through the doorway crying for forgiveness. And then acting the good child. The pet. Though, I might be somewhat wiling to trade dignity for a hot pot of tea. But I'm sure Alice could quickly and efficiently fill my position.

Bloody Alice. She's the one that started it all. Talking about a Mum and sister she had to get back too. She had perked my interest about my own family. Who in the name of the Raven follows a rabbit anyways? And then she had the most annoying protest about dreams and being the wrong Alice. I never thought she was the right Alice of course. But with some nice words of encouragement, she agreed to help us. As had many other Alice's. But I had tested them. Telling them exaggerated tales of the Jabberwocky and the Queen and her Knave. And then the would always hide behind my skirts. I'm sure that with a couple of hours, I would have broken down the Kingsleigh lass as well. Then would come the guilt of seeing the sorrow in my Father's eyes when the "Alice" shrieked and ran. And until the next false-alarm came, I was the center of my Father's world and he showered me with affection. Then, when a pretty girl came from a "Upland" or some rubbish like that stepped foot in my peaceful Tugely Woods, he turned all his attention to her. Giving them words of encouragement and pride that I had never heard come from his lips referring to me. And giving them nice armor and beautiful hats that I only could wish to wear. Not speaking the smallest word to his own flesh and blood. You'd think the "false-alarms" were his daughters and I was his cook. Ah, yes. I had to make the Alice's and her "army" a feast the night before they planned on slaying the Jaberwocky-I was never allowed to come along-. If they made it that far.

Once I stopped crying, drained of all feelings for my Father, my mystery Mother, even Alice, I heard thunder roar over my head. Or, what I hoped was thunder. I decided the best thing to do was to rest where I was, and think everything over in the morning. I slipped my rucksack-which I had fortunately kept with me throughout the day-off my back and sniffled. The thunder storm and my thoughts kept me up. I tossed and turned, releasing a few tears every so often for what felt like hours. But one thing ran through my mind, as if an answer, before I relaxed into dreamland.

I have to find my Mother.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for reviewing! It's my turn! By the way, I have permission from xBadxRomancesx to place Beth in the story. **

_Quin's POV…_

I was far too certain that I would probably die in the forest. After all, I was alone now; I had no one. No one to comfort me, no one to hold me, and dry my innocent tears, which streamed down my face. But I had to find my mother, whoever she may be. I feel so lost with just one parent, and not the one who I'll require most, either. There were things that I could never consult my father about; I never really realized how much I needed my mother around until now. Oh, why did she ever give me to my father? Why couldn't she be the mother I truly needed?

But it would never be that way. She had already given me up, and it's too late to turn back time, now. If only I could turn back time, perhaps my life would be much easier than it actually was- or is.

As I pushed on through the forest, the wind began to strengthen and rain poured down upon me. I began to miss my quilt and the warmness of the fire in the hearth with every step I took. My boots began to become packed with mud on the bottom, thus they became heavy and walking became a pain.

I came to a clearing, which was good because I actually could see where I was going now. The forest opened up into a huge dirt road, which led toward the only Red Desert. I came to a stop, when I felt something. Something peculiar. I thought I knew what it was; a stomach ache. But I was plain wrong.

I was having a vision.

I saw trees, glistening with golden sun rays. I saw images of running stallions in the moor. I also my father, as a young man, which he is no longer. A vibrant image of the tea table came to mind. My father danced happily on it, playing my flute- this made sense because it was his when he was younger, and he passed it onto me- and laughing. There was also someone at the table; someone who I had not seen before.

It was a woman. A woman with long, red hair.

Quite a beautiful young woman, may I add.

I snapped back into the present, when I heard the sound of approaching horses. I looked off to the distant road behind me, to see that a man on a huge black steed was galloping towards me. They came thundering towards me, but I refused to move.

When the man saw me, he pulled his steed to a halt. The horse skidded on the dirt road, and neighed awkwardly. I stared flabbergasted up at the man, who wore a black eye patch.

"Pardon me, Miss," said the man smoothly.

I knew who he was! It was Ilosovic Stayne, the Red Queen's Knave! "That's alright. I was just on my way to Salazen Grum when I heard your horse coming," I replied. I had just decided then and there that I would pay the Bluddy Behg Hid a visit.

The man narrowed his eyes. "On your way to Salazen Grum, you say. Well, would you require passage through the desert?'" he asked. "I'm sure Chauncey wouldn't mind carrying two."

I folded my hands. "Thank you, Sir; I would love a ride through the desert."

"Here, girl," he said, reaching down for me. I allowed him to pick me up and put me in front of him.

He urged the horse into a walk.

"What's your name, girl?" he asked.

"Quin," I replied.

I felt odd because I had never been on a horse before; I rather enjoyed it. I sure hope that this man didn't have mischief on his mind, it would anger my father if he was to wrong my honor, even though my father was too busy with prissy little Alice.

"What are you doing this far north?" Stayne asked.

"I decided that it was time to pay the queen a visit. After all, I must make sure my loyalty is known of," I replied swiftly.

He chuckled. "What a witty girl you are. I think the queen will be delighted of your company." He reached down and stroked the horse's thigh. "C'mon Chauncey, we mustn't keep the queen waiting."

The horse began to stretch his long legs, and we were soaring. It was such a thrill! I held tightly to the horse's neck. He began galloping so fast that I thought it impossible to be able to stop. When a small rock wall came into view, the horse kicked off the ground, and gracefully landed on the other side. When the castle came into view, I was surprised to see that it was in just a good condition as Marmoreal was. The horse took us over the drawbridge and into the main courtyard.

Stayne jumped off first, helping me down. "Welcome to Salazen Grum, Miss Quin."

He ordered a red knight to bathe his horse while he took me to the queen.

The castles interior was grand. Red and black tiles covered the floor. Chandeliers hung in rows from the ceiling. Courtiers roamed freely laughing and gossiping with one another. I had just begun to realize that it was a very grand place that I had come to. Perhaps the queen wasn't as bad as I thought.

He led me to an immense throne room, where a line of courtiers was. Stayne decided to introduce them all to me, but informally.

"That's Dahlia," he said, gesturing to a woman with big ears. "That is Lord Burgle." A man with a fat middle. And a whole bunch of others. But where was the queen?

We came to the end of the line, where the loveliest girl I had ever seen was. She was wearing a red velvet gown with a black corset on top of it. On her neck, a red heart-shaped stone hung from a piece of black ribbon tightly tied there. She had very pale skin, with a lovely pink color to the cheeks, and electrifying green eyes. She also had long, red hair- as in orange red, not crimson like the queens.

"Who is that?" I asked Stayne quietly.

"That is Lady Beth, the queen's favorite. A very lovely girl I must say, but very badly treated."

"What do you mean?" I whispered to him, as we each took a place by the queen's empty throne. He had us hide behind a curtain by a door. I could see the throne room from a rip in the curtain.

"The queen says she's her favorite, and yet she is the most ignored. Rather ghastly, if I may say so."

Just then, the double doors whipped open and a screechy voce rang out.

"SOMEONE HAS STOLEN THREE OF MY TARTS!"

It was the queen herself! And, wow, she really does have a bulbous head! I felt my cheeks burn because I wanted to die laughing.

I watched intently as the queen interviewed a bunch of foot-frogs until she found her suspect.

"OFF WITH HIS HEAD!"

The queen then walked casually to her throne and sat down. Stayne exited the hiding place, and kissed the queen's hand.

"Majesty, I come bearing gifts," he intended smoothly.

The queen fluttered he lashes. "What is it this time, my dear Stayne?" she asked deeply.

Stayne held out his hand, and waved me out. I quietly exited the place, and dropped to my knees before her.

"Majesty, this is Quin. I found her on her way here, and gave her a ride across the desert. She has quite the witty personality," he said. He leaned in closer to her. "I figured she could keep you company."

The queen silently surveyed my whole body, taking in my features like a refreshing drink of jollyjuice. Now, I was afraid. What would she say to me? I had to remember that I was here on a mission. She's the queen, and queens know everyone in the kingdom. Perhaps she could find my mother for me? I just had to make her like me.

"What a charming gift," said the queen. "Arise, Quin."

I did so. I felt embarrassed appearing before the queen in my ragged, ripped, and torn dress.

So the queen did like me after all. In fact, she and I strolled in the garden.

"So what's your story, Quin?" she asked me.

I had to think of a lie.

"Let me start from the beginning," I said.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank xBadxRomancesx for the extremely long chapter! **

Quin's PoV

It would be a fib to say that I wasn't frightened when I heard and saw a horse and an armor-clad rider on it's back racing forward. In fact, I was so scared that I froze where I stood. In spite of the fact that the large black steed and his rider galloped toward me at high speed. My heart skipped a beat when the man pulled on the animal's reins in a rough manner, and his night-sky-black steed skidded to a stop right in front of me. I hadn't realized how tall the horse actually was. The top of my head would have come to the center of it's nose if I stood next to it. And it's long legs would have come up to my waist. It was a magnificent creature, I had never seen a horse in all my life outside picture books and had to catch my breath. The horse whinnied, as if confused. And I stared nervously into the beasts black eyes, my hands shaking slightly. Then slowly lifted my head to look up to look at the rider. And gasped when I saw the man's face.

On his face was a black eye patch. Even blacker than his horse's skin. And there was no doubt in my mind that this was Ilosovic Stayne. Someone I had so often played pretend as when I was a child. My jaw dropped as my imagination wandered to what this man might do to me. But the Knave Stayne merely looked at me up and down. It made me feel extremely self-conscious as I raised arms to hug my chest. "Pardon me Miss." He said in a very polite tone. It was funny, I never in a million years would have guessed that if we would ever met, he would call me "Miss". I would have guessed "peasant" or "ruffian".

I blinked stupidly and thought over a quick plan in my head. ""That's alright. I was just on my way to Salazen Grum when I heard your horse coming." I lied in a sickening sweet voice. I hoped that if I played my cards right, I could get a free ride though the desert. And maybe some nourishment. And my plan worked. The Knave offered me a ride on his very own horse. Even if the man was wicked, I felt a sense of pride that a girl straight out of Tugely woods could get a ride with the Queen's own Knave before an introduction.

I thanked him, and he wrapped an am around my small waist and easily picked me off the dirt road and onto his stallion. My legs hanging over the horse's left side. Stayne flicked the reins and his horse "Chauncey" into a walk. His arms were encircled in font of me, holding onto the reins with both hands. I set my rucksack on my lap, so my dagger would could be pulled out easily if any mischievous thoughts that the Knave might have turned into mischievous actions.

Stayne asked me my name, and my motives for wandering around so far North. I answered quickly saying: "I decided that it was time to pay the queen a visit. After all, I must make sure my loyalty is known of." Though it was a complete lie, I had decided visiting the Queen would be a good idea. If I was able to charm Stayne for a ride, maybe I could charm my way into gaining a horse of my own (and lessons on how to ride one), and other niceties to help me on my journey. Besides, I had always wondered if she really did have a large head and ordered people to have their heads removed at the blink of an eye.

Stayne commented that I was a "witty girl". I was fairly startled at his compliment. I knew I was smart, but I had never heard anyone tell me so. I had been told that I was pretty, and talented. But never witty. I smiled up at him. He also said that the Queen would enjoy my company. I made up my mind that he wasn't as cruel as I had been taught, and decided to pass judgment on the Queen herself only after I had met her. Not assume everything my Father has said is absolutely true.

Since it was my first time on a horse, Stayne speed up the horses pace only after I got used to it. Which only took a few moments. As if sensing my unsure feelings, the hose whinnied cheerfully as my arms slithered carefully around it's neck. And after a while, I could have sworn that the we were flying. The wind rushed over my face-hot from walking since day-break- and through my black hair, tangled from slumber. I quite enjoyed the feeling, I hadn't realized how tired my legs were until I was sitting in the horse's red leather-saddle. We ran by trees and other objects so quickly I could barely see them. When a rock wall came into view, I was afraid the stallion would crash, but he leaped over it gracefully.

Shortly after the jump, I saw the castle in the horizon. It was enormous. and once we got closer to it, I saw that and decorated with hearts the colors red and black. I was so amazed at how well-kept and it's unique decor, that I was startled when the drawbridge dropped. Chauncey's hooves made clip-clop sounds on the wood. I made the mistake of looking down into the moat. It was filled with heads. Without bodies. I looked away and immediately felt sick. Once we crossed the bridge and Stayne helped me off his horse, I accidentally threw up on a servant.

"You little-" He raised his hand to strike me, but Stayne walked in front of me and glared at him in warning. The servant lowered his hand and apologized. Stayne ordered him and a red knight to bathe Chauncey and lead me into the castle. I was amazed by the high ceilings with chandeliers hanging down, and fine tapestry, and the mesmerizing red-and-black tiles on the floor. The men and woman had on beautiful clothing and had very strange features. and Stayne introduced me to them all. Seconds later I couldn't remember their names. Except for a young girl, I guessed to be around my age. She had pale skin, and eyes like mine, except brighter. I stood next to Stayne behind a curtain, feeling embarrassed by my ragged dress with only one sleeve. I licked my fingers and rubbed my face in an attempt to clean myself up a bit more.

An instant later, two large wooden doors opened up. I held my breath as I looked at the woman in the doorway. She certainly did have a bulbous head! I found it hilarious actually, as she screamed at the top of her lungs about a few missing tarts. I felt a bit squeamish as she interrogated some frogs that she suspected of thievery. I do not care for frogs at all. When I was a child, one frightened me badly when it doubled it's size and croaked in my face. So I didn't feel much when she ordered the guilty amphibian to be disembodied.

"I'll introduce you. Wait here." Stayne left my side for the Queen's and greeted her with a kiss on the hand. I did not appreciate it when he called me a "gift" But I walked out of the curtain with my head held high and bowed low to the Queen.

"Majesty, this is Quin. I found her on her way here, and gave her a ride across the desert. She has quite the witty personality," he said. He leaned in closer to her. "I figured she could keep you company."

I felt nervous as she looked me over. What had I gotten myself into? I had a purpose. I was going to find my Mother. The Queen seemed to like what she saw, and stepped off her throne to approach me.

"Well. I like you. You shall stay here with me and keep me company. You will have the second largest room in the castle and your own servants. And we will play croquet and have dinners together."

"That sounds lovely your Highness." I said with a curtsy and a smile.

"You do know how to play croquet don't you?" I don't know why, or how, but her voice sounded...vaguely familiar.

"Yes I do. Your Highness."

"Good. After you get cleaned up and have something to eat. We shall play. Now, do you like caviar?"

I furrowed my brow. "What is that?"

"Well, it's tadpoles and, well I'm not s sure what else is in it. But it's very good. It's even better on toast. We shall get you some to try. And some tarts! I baked them myself you know. Alicia!"

A small woman grey eyes, bright, curly red hair, and freckles on her cherub-like face, walked over to where me and the Queen were standing. She gave her a curtsy, then turned to me and curtsied. I curtsied back.

"You asked for me Majesty?" She asked in a tiny voice with a thick accent that I had never heard before.

"Yes. Give this young lady a bath and some fresh clothing." The Queen ordered.

"Right away your Majesty." She said. "This way Miss." She said to me. I followed the young woman through hallway after hallway and up flight of stairs. The sun shinning in through the windows. She was so fast I didn't have a chance to take more than a split-second glance through the windows. We passed servants of all shapes and sizes-and species- hurrying about their work.

The red-haired maid took into an enormous room. The maid ushered me into the bathroom. It had black and ed tile, and an large red bathtub and basin with red and black towels with hearts on them. I felt a touch uncomfortable as the domestic pulled my dusty dress over my head. She helped me into a warm bath and began to wash my hair with a rose-scented soap. I had fun blowing bubbles-red from the soap-and chatting with the maid Alicia. She told me about her and her sister Magenta living and working in the castle. I explained how Stayne brought me to the castle.

"Your very lucky miss Quin. The Queen takes very little interest in anyone." Alicia told me.

"What can you tell me about her?"

Alicia combed my hair and twisted it into some fancy buns. Leaving a few strands out in front of my ears to be curled. "Her Majesty keeps to herself most of the time." She said slowly. "And she is very kind and generous to the ones she likes."

Alicia gave me black-and-red stockings and garters to put on. Then I put on a black ruffled underskirt and red boots. Then a long, beautiful red-and-black satin skirt and a red corset. She opened a velvet box and picked out a beautiful set of solid gold earrings with rubies forming roses and a matching chocker with a red ribbon and rubies to make the shape of a rose. She also gave me a thick ring with black-and-red hearts on it. I slipped it on my right ring finger. Alicia lead me into the bedroom and stood me in front of the mirror. I played with the skirt a little bit, smiling at how elegant I looked. Alicia tied the corset with black ribbons and I took a good look around my new room.

It had a red heart-shaped bed with red satin sheets and a red hand-woven quilt with black hearts. The wall had red-and-black wallpaper. There was a huge wardrobe, a vanity, a bookshelf, a desk, and two nightstands on either side of the heart shaped bed in the usual colors. The carpet was red with black hearts. And a tall vase with over a dozen red roses on the desk. The desk had red paper and red-and-black writing utensils with a high-backed black chair with a heart-shaped back. And the vanity had a small stool with red velvet and black wood and fine brushes and combs. It looked very comfortable. And very different from my old room.

My old room had baby-blue walls, a small bed with multi-colored quilts, a well-sized splintering desk, a stand that I kept my music sheets on, a few shelves, and a ivory-white wardrobe I kept my few clothing articles in. At least, that's what it looked like before. I wondered if Alice had changed my room at all. My thoughts were interrupted when someone knocked on the grand black door.

"Come in." I said in a cool voice.

The door opened and Stayne strutted into my room. "Her Majesty is ready to receive your company." He said.

"She's almost ready." Alicia said quickly spraying me with a rose-scented perfume.

"Well, Stayne, how do I look?" I asked him, giving a few twirls in his direction.

"The Queen will be quite proud of you." He answered.

"But what do you think?"

"You look ravishing."

"Thank you." I responded.

Stayne lead me through the castle and into the yard. The Queen smiled at me as I approached her. I curtsied. "How charming you look." She commented softly.

"Thank you you Majesty. And might I say, you have lovely taste in clothing and castles."

"What a well mannered child." The Queen chuckled. I blushed at her kind words. "Come dearie. You must see my beautiful rose garden."

We walked along a path through her rose garden with our arms linked together. The roses smelled sweet and fresh after the previous night's rain. We talked and laughed as the Queen shielded the late afternoon sun with her umbrella.

"So what's your story, Quin?" She asked me. I froze. I hadn't thought of a pretend past.

"Let me start from the beginning." I said while my brain worked swiftly.

"Well, my Father gave me up to an orphanage." I lied. "And I have no idea who he, or my Mother is."

"Oh." The Queen gasped sympathetically.

"And after fourteen years of watching the headmistress teat all the other orphan's better than me," I said bitterly. "I had an argument with her. And she kicked me out. So, I decided to find my Mother."

"Oh. You poor thing." The Queen said looking into my eyes. 'Well don't distress love. I will help you."

"Thank you your Highness." I smiled gratefully.

And I felt a new ray of hope that she would help me. And I decided that I liked the Queen. Very much.


	6. Chapter 6

**My Turn! It's a bit short but, I'm not very good at writing in Men's POV'S… **

_Tarrant's POV…_

I knew perfectly well how horridly I upset my daughter. Why couldn't she just understand how important Alice is to Underland? She is the only way to befall the Red Queen. Although, inside, I don't know if I really do want to befall her or not….she is just so…never mind.

Why is a raven like a writing desk?

I sat at the tea table in the windmill, slightly sipping my tea. Alice was in the sitting room talking with Tweetledee and Tweetledumb. I have no idea why, but she reminds me of Quin; she has that stubborn insistence that drives me mad so. She craves attention, but tries to conceal it under her own hatred of her flaws. I should have never been a father! I hardly understand women at all. I especially never understood _her_…..well…..Quin's mother.

"Hatter," said Alice from the sitting room. "What is a Bandersnatch?"

I looked at her, attempting to grin like Chess. Mally answered for me before I could open my mouth.

"Red Queen's guard dog," said Mally. "'E's a big one."

Alice nodded. "So, it's a huge dog?"

"Practically not," said Tweetledee.

"Contrariwise, he's not practically huge. He's much bigger than said 'huge dog'," replied Tweetledumb.

I lowered my brows and focused on my tea.

It was true that deep down I missed Quin, but she had run away on her own accord, and therefore, I had no reason to go after her. I had learned from the White Queen, Mirana, that to give my daughter some space, and not always run after her, even if she seems to need it. The White Queen is very astute, as I once thought all women were; I was proven much wrong by the love of my life. And now my daughter does not come off as astute to me at the moment. How could she do this to me? Betray me like so? Her and her mother before her.

"Alice," I said. "We must make haste and visit the White Queen in Marmoreal."

"Nonsense, Tarrant," said a familiar voice. Chess appeared in mid-air before me. "One must find the Vorpal Sword before advancing to Marmoreal."

I quickly finished my tea and threw the cup over my shoulder, not caring where it landed. I jumped from my seat. "The Vorpal Sword!" I gasped. "How could I forget the most well-known sword in all of Underland" I then began to think about all of the innocent beheadings that were going on in Salazen Grum, and I got extremely angered. "That Bluddy Behg Hid has it! We must fetch it!"

"No, Hatter!" cried Mally from her chair. "We mustn't! The Red Queen had doubled her guard amount. The whole castle is coated with red knights. There's no way to get it; it's a fortress!"

I put a finger to my chin. "Why on earth would the Red Queen do such a thing?"

"Ever since the Knave claimed that there were burglars in the garden," said Tweetledumb. "The Knave said that they were sent there by the White Queen, to ruin the Red Queen."

"Ruin her? What do you mean by that?" Alice asked.

My eyes began to burn and my accent began to pop out. "They meant to wrong her, in an adulterated manner," I hissed.

"Oh," Alice said, putting her hand to her mouth. "How awful."

I shook my head angrily. "Dirty bilge rats!" I hissed. I shook my head again. What's wrong me? I HATE the Red Queen! Don't I? YES! I love the White Queen! But I do not love her in such a way that I would wrong her.

"The Red Queen is untouched?" asked Alice.

"Yes," I lied. Everyone knew that she and Ilosovic Stayne are lovers. Or at least, that's what is said. I had to keep that from Alice; that could mess up everything somehow.

Chess began to purr. "Now, Tarrant, don't lie."

I quickly jumped. "Pssst! GO AWAY CAT!" I hissed.

"If you say so," Chess said smoothly, then, evaporated into thin air.

Alice walked up behind me, and put a hand on my shoulder. "Hatter, are you alright?" she asked.

"I'm fine," I turned to her. "Have you any idea why a raven is like a writing desk?"

"Hatter, what did Chess mean about you lying?" she asked.

I shook my head. "Alice."

"Yes?"

"We have to get to Marmoreal. We'll have Mally lead us. Please, just forget it. We must be off."

"Alright," she said. "I'll follow."

And with that, she followed me, Mally, and the Tweetles from the windmill. And the whole time, Quin was most certainly on my mind.


	7. Chapter 7

**It's Heather's turn! **

Quin's POV

Four days. I had been in the castle four days. I had spent most of them learning what does, and doesn't go on inside Salazen Grum, and chatting with the Queen. I was given a freshly washed and pressed dress everyday. Today, I had a off-the-shoulder lacey black dress with matching ankle-boots. And my hair in a red ribbon with a red choker. I was looking for the kitchen, but instead found a closet with cases. Cases filled with instruments. I found one with a familiar shape and looked around the hall for someone to see me take the case out. No one was there so I took the case and made my way into the drawing room across the hall. I opened the black case. Inside, was a silver flute with red and black designs.

"You play the flute?" The Queen asked kindly from behind. I hadn't heard her come in and jumped.

"Yes your Highness. The flute and french horn." I said catching my breath.

"Why don't you play?"

"Right now?" I looked down at my boots uncomfortably. My friends and Father were the only ones I had ever played for before.

'Why not?"

"Of course your Majesty." I smiled politely and raised the silver flute up to my painted lips. I blew gently into the piece, and a cheery chirp came out of the instrument. My lips curved into a smile as my fingers got used to the weight and texture of the flute. The Queen clapped her hands to the beat of the song. My painted nails worked quicker as I eased into more complicated classical songs. It seemed like hours before I ran out of breath. I placed the flute gently back into it's case and smoothed my skirt with my blistering hands.

"That was beautiful Quin." The Queen sighed.

"Thank you your Majesty. It was quiet a joy playing for you." My throat felt sore when I spoke, but I managed to smile brightly. I hadn't realized how much I missed music. It was well worth some discomfort.

"I have a marvelous idea! How about tonight, we take dinner in your chambers and you can play for me again! How does that sound?"

I rubbed my throat, contemplating wither or not it would be a good idea to play again so soon. But when I saw a sparkle in the kind woman's eyes, I nodded and said; "That sounds smashing."

Stayne came into the throne room. Bowing low first to the Queen, then to me. It felt strange having someone bow to me, a simple girl from the forest, but I bowed my head in return. Stayne made his way to the Queen. He kissed her hand and announced that she had business to attend to. And I was ushered out of the great room. I blinked and looked around. Alicia was waxing the hallway not five yards away. I walked over to her.

"Yes Miss?" She said looking up from her work.

"Alicia, what is there to do for fun in this castle?" I asked her. Alicia put her index finger to her chin, thinking.

"Well, there is the library Miss." She suggested softly.

I clicked my tongue. "Sounds interesting at the least, please take me there. And bring me a pitcher of water please."

"Right away Miss." Alicia quickly finished her work lead me by the hand down several hallways and up a staircase. She pushed open a red-painted door. I stepped inside at gasped. Much like the other rooms in the castle, the library was grand. Perhaps the most grand!

It had a large, tall window that took up most of the wall space ion the left. The window had fine velvet curtains, and if you undid the gold latch, it lead out to a black marble balcony, with two loveseats. One with red hearts on black fabric the other with black hearts on red fabric. And inside the library was well stuffed black-and-red armchairs and footstools and fine red-wood tables and tall, black, and red ladders. And shelves overflowing with countless, colorful books of many different subjects. I explored around the room, not really watching where I was going. I bumped into something. It didn't feel like wall. I turned around to find a black tarp. I pulled it away and found myself standing in front of another door. It was strange because it was neither red, or black. It was actually... Pink.

"What's this?" I called to Alicia, who was commenting on how dusty the room was. She walked over to me and placed her pale hand on my bare shoulder

"Oh. That room is locked. You can't go in there. No one but the Queen is allowed in there." Alicia answered excitedly.

"Only the Queen?" I asked confused. "But why?"

"I don't know. Some say there's prisoners in there. Some say horrible, horrible, blood-thirsty creatures and experiments gone wrong-I personally think those two are ridiculous-. Or simply, records and boring documents. But I think that there are things locked up tight in there that the Queen would like to forget, but simply can't get rid of." Alicia said.

I was in the music section when I heard the door open and close. I climbed back down the ladder with a book in hand, thinking it was Alicia. But I was surprised when I saw a girl, about my age, instead. She turned around, her bold green eyes meeting mine. I remembered her face from my first day, but not her name. She looked me up and down once, then broke into a thin smile.

"Hello" I said shyly.

"Hello." She replied. The room became silent.

"You come her often?" I asked uncomfortably. There were few teenagers in Salazen Grum, Alicia was sixteen, and a few of the servants were around that. Most were strict old men and women that had long forgotten how to play. I thought there was a chance I could make friends with the girl, but her eyes seemed hard as they studied me.

"Yes, every Thursday night." She replied. "I prefer to be alone when I read, if you don't mind."

"No. not at all." I smiled again and walked past her and out the door. Carrying my music book under my arm. I almost bumped into Alicia's sister Magenta in the hallway, she was carrying the water I had requested earlier. I took it from her and carried it to my room. I placed the pitcher on my nightstand and plopped into my cushy bed. I had gotten clean linen earlier, I always loved the smell of fresh linen.

I spent my afternoon studying the book while keeping my throat wet. Once I was confident I could play the songs in the book, I checked the clock in my bathroom. It was five minutes til five. When dinner would be served. I stretched out and poured the final ounce of water from my second pitcher into my glass. A sharp, quick knock startled me, and I nearly chocked on my liquid. I looked through the small peephole in my door and smiled when I saw the familiar hairstyle. I opened the door and the Queen walked in followed by three servants, two carrying silver platters, one carrying the flute in it's fine case.

"I have an idea! Let's eat on your balcony! You have such a nice view of the rose garden. Does that sound good?" The Queen turned to me. I nodded and the Queen sent the three servants away to fetch a sofa and some blankets. The Queen went out to decide were to put the sofa while I stayed in to discover what the cook had prepared us.

There was steaming hot rabbit, with a light citrus sauce. Some casserole with vegetables and herbs, a bowl of creamy soup. Some dinner rolls. A pot of French vanilla cocoa. And a bowl of vanilla ice cream with strawberries for desert. As I took in the tempting smells of my fourth dinner at Salazen Grum, I heard a frightened, high pitched scream. I froze for a split second, before running out to the balcony. The Queen was no where to be found, I panicked, but after franticly searching, I found a soft, white hand clinging for dear life to a thin pillar that held up the balcony's banister, and under that, her Majesty with fearful tears in her eyes. I knew I only had seconds before her grip decreased to nothing.

"Grab my hand!" I yelled. The Queen looked to stunned to move as she looked up at me, but shakily obeyed. I held on tightly and pulled with all my might. The Queen managed to get her feet on the marble. I wrapped my feet around the pillars and slipped my arms under the Queen's. And with a swift jerk I pulled her, and her many heavy skirts back onto the balcony. The Queen clung to me, her breath caught in her throat and eyes closed shut. It took me a moment to collect myself. I helped her Highness into my bed and wiped her large brow with a cold, wet cloth from my bathroom. I spoke to her soothing, gentle words in the softest tone I could speak. Stroking her hair and holding her hand. She was able to calm down after a few moments.

"Thank you Quin." She said.

"Oh, no need to thank me." I said wringing out the old, faded black-with-red-hearts cloth and switching it for a solid black one.

"No, really. I owe my life to you." She said gratefully. "Is there anything I can do for you?"

"What more could you possibly do for me?" I chuckled. "You've already given me everything I could ever possibly want."

"Surely there must be something I can do for you."

"Your Highness-"

"Oh no Quin. Formality is no longer required. You must call me Iracebeth, only outside of the court of course."

"Oh, alright. Iracebeth." The name felt strange and awkward on my tongue. "Do you suppose I could have my very own horse, and lessons on how to ride it?"

"Of course my dear!"

"Thank you." I said softly. The Queen closed her eyes, I soon realized that she had fallen asleep. I smiled and decided to let her sleep in my bed for the nigh. I changed into a cute, thin, knee-high black night gown. It had two pockets with red hearts on them and a red lace collar. I curled up on the sofa that the servants had brought, but left in the middle of my chambers with a blanket.

I was surprised at how comfy the couch was, but one thought still refused to leave my mind and allow me a peaceful rest.  
_  
Was the Queen pushed?_


	8. Chapter 8

**Please excuse my short absence, for my laptop has been thoroughly cleaned out, so I already lost this chapter. But I am enjoying this story, and I wish to continue it. I just have to rewrite the chapter that all ****J **

_Racies POV_

I never once doubted that falling from the balcony improved the relationship between Quin and me. She was a rather sweet young girl, and I admired her spirit and courage. It seemed only fair that I granted her one and only wish; a horse. After all, I had a stable full of the creatures, and only one particular one was so used as to being taken from the stable almost everyday; Staynes steed. I knew that Quin would be lovely atop a great steed. Its odd; she seems too familiar, as if she could benever mind.

When I awoke, I was still in the girls bed. She had been so kind as to leave me alone so I could sleep. I had woken up to a gentle breeze pouring through the open doors out to the balcony. The red satin curtains were twirling in the breeze, doing a little dance-thing. I quietly scanned the room, to find Quin asleep on a small settee. She was curled into a ball, hugging her knees to her. Its odd; I never realized how pale the girl truly is. She looked very nice in the nightgown that was provided to her. It was knee-length, and had pockets on it, with red hearts on them.

I quietly snuck from her chamber, careful not to awake her.

I walked toward my own chamber, my forehead in my palm, still trying to calm myself from yesterdays horror. As I went to turn round a corner, a voice stopped me.

"Your majesty, there you are," commented Stayne.

I stopped and turned to meet him face-to-face. "What happened?" I asked.

"We all were worried when you did not show up to dinner last night, "he replied. "I began to think that you had gone off."

I stared at him for a moment, taking in his features as if he were a warm drink of tea. I shook my head, for my mind began to wander a bit. "Stayne, I have a favor to ask of you."

He dropped to one knee, and placed a fist to heart. Ah, now we were getting somewhere. "Whatever it may be, I shall complete it willingly."

I took that there was to be no issue with the favor. "I order you to instruct Quin in horse-riding."

I was dead wrong on his reaction.

"Majesty, must I be the one to do it?" he asked. "Lady Beth is much more the horse-type. I just ride because I must."

"Lady Beth knows nothing of the sort!" I hissed. How dare he back-talk me, his queen. "You are my best mounted warrior! I command you to yield."

He became a tad downcast. "Yes, Your majesty. When shall such instruction begin?" He looked at me with fearful eyes.

I decided quickly. "Midday; on the marrow."

He nodded. "Yes, majesty."

"Good, now, leave me. I must bathe myself!"

After my bath and changing my gown, I searched the castle for Quin. I found her in the library, curled in an armchair with red velvet upholstery. A fore glowed warmly in the hearth to her left, and her head was bowed slightly, as if in prayer. But she was not praying; she had her nose buried in a book. I recognized the book as one that I had read often as a child. She was reading my old copy of _Dominion over Living Things. _I quietly was taken aback to the old summer seasons of sitting in the garden at Crims, reading solemnly under my favorite tree. The binding was old, and was torn in places, but I could tell that Quin was very careful in handling it.

She finally noticed me.

"Why, your majesty, my apologies, but I did not notice you."

I nodded. "Thats quite alright, Quin." I quietly took a seat in the vacant armchair aside her. "But I have an issue with how you address me."

She looked quizzical. "Your majesty?" she asked, flabbergasted.

"I asked you to call me Iracebeth did I not?" I asked calmly.

She nodded. "My apologies again, Your- I mean- Iracebeth."

"There, that wasnt so bad, was it?"

She shook her head, sending black hair everywhere. "No."

I looked at the book in her grip. "Are you enjoying it, the book, I mean?"

She looked from me to the book. "Oh, yes. Its very interesting. I cant believe all of the things one is capable of, if they decide to put their mind to it, she said." She gently cocked her head to the left. "I wish I could be able to do some of these things. Being able to tame animals just by connecting with them. Imagine all of the things I could do."

I nodded. "Speaking of animals. I have accepted your request for a steed. Tomorrow at midday, I wish you to meet Stayne in the stables. You will select a steed, and begin your lessons."

Her face lit up happily. "Thank you, Iracebeth, thank you! she cheered. You truly are the best queen in existence!"

I giggled. "Thank you, Quin."

"Oh, no, thank you! I really appreciate it." She began to calm down a bit. She glanced at the clock.

"Look at the time," I commented. "Come with me, my dear. We shall dine for midday meal, in my chamber."

She gave me a concerned look. "Please, Iracebeth, be careful and dont slip off the balcony," she said.

"Dont worry, Im okay as long as your with me," I said.

The next morning, I awoke late, just so I wouldnt have to wait long for Quins lesson to begin. And when the time finally came to advance to the stable, I was surprised to see Stayne already there, explaining to Quin the facts about all of the available horses. I watched from the doorway intently, as Quin silently scanned each of the horses. I could tell that she was going to be a natural on the back of a horse.

Quin stopped at the last stall, and peered in. "Whats wrong with this one?"

Stayne shook his head. "Nothing, hes just not very friendly is all. People are very discriminate against him because of his color."

"May I take him out?" Quin asked, reaching for a lead rope. "I want to see his color, but I cant because its too dark in here."

Stayne nodded. "If you wish."

Quin quietly entered the stall, and walked out backwards, with a very tall horse attached to the end of the rope. The horse was quite the looker. He had a white coat, covered in blue spots. He also had a long black mane and tail that gleamed when the light hit it correctly. Quite the charming horse. Quin gently rubbed a hand down over the horses back, whispering to him in Outlandish.

"Hes beautiful. Stayne, I think I have chosen my steed."

Surprisingly, the horse stood perfectly still, as Stayne showed Quin how to saddle him. Stayne helped Quin mount flawlessly.

"Now, Quin," said Stayne. "I understand that you are the speaker of the outlandish language. This here is an outlandish horse; captured in the Figgly Groggy Bog. I have a theory that he will be able to understand what you are saying to him. So, tell him to walk forward."

_"Te Nah Nah, Zuh Zay,"_ said Quin in outlandish. I had no clue on what it meant but, I guessed that it meant walk forward.

The horse perked up his ears, and began to slowly walk out from the stables, and into the riding ring. Stayne walked beside her on his own stallion.

"What exactly did you sat to him?" Stayne asked.

"What? _Te Nah Nah, Zuh Zay_? _Te Nah Nah_ means Onward. And _Zuh Zay_ means my pet. And altogether, Onward, my pet." Quin giggled when Stayne gave her a quizzical look. "I know, its confusing to learn at first, but when you get the first few words, its so much better to understand. Believe me; I learned how to speak Outlandish when I was only two years of age." She sighed. "The woman at the orphanage used to call me _Zuh Zay_ all of the time."

Her outlandish began to pull at my heart strings a bit. How could something so terrible happen to such a sweet girl? I knew that I would have to look into her past, somehow. I am the queen, and I can pretty much have anything figured out.

The two circle the ring for a little while, and Stayne finally cleared his throat.

"What are you going to call him?" Stayne asked, gesturing toward the horse.

Quin curled her lips in a quizzical way. "Hmmm...I think Ill call himCharisma!"

_What! Charisma? _

"Why Charisma?" Stayne asked, kind of snottily.

"Because, he sure has a lot of it," Quin said, stroking her horses neck.

Stayne nodded. "Alright Quin, would you like to learn to trot, or would you wish to stop for today and pick this up on the marrow?"

Quin arched a brow. "Can we learn to trot?"

Stayne nodded. I knew he didnt want to continue, but he knew that I was watching.

"Pull him to a stop."

Quin did, and gently pulled back on Charismas reins. Stayne rode his horse to the opposite side of the ring. "Alright, Quin, watch me." Stayne urged his horse forward, until the animal was trotting round with quite the high step. I noticed the grace and beauty of the horse. It was much more graceful than I had imagined.

Stayne stopped his horse. "Give it a try, Quin. Go to the opposite of the ring, and bring him towards me."

"Okey-dokey, Eye-patchy," Quin teased.

Stayne suddenly looked angry at her.

I eyes Charisma intently. The horse looked different. Quin pulled the horse, and got him settled enough so she could trot him. The horse began shaking his head for a moment. When I saw this, I immediately knew that something was going to happen. Quin urged the horse forward.

Suddenly, the horse bolted forward in his full gallop. Quin struggled to hold on. Stayne reacted not-so-quickly, and finally urged his horse to the side, hoping to somehow grab Charismas reins. Then, I knew where the horse was going. The gate that was behind Stayne was about six feet high. Charisma galloped straight at it, and, within seconds, launched him and Quin off the ground. Quin let out a small scream. As they were in mid-air, she lost her reins, and grabbed the horse round the neck and held on for dear life. Once on the ground again, Charisma took off toward the drawbridge.

Stayne turned his stallion toward the gate, and they too, cleared it.

"HELP STTTTAAAAYYYNNNNEEEE!" cried a frightened Quin.

Charisma stopped before the castle, and I knew what was going to happen. The horse arched his neck, and reared up as high as he could. He began thrashing out with his front legs. Quin let out an ear-blistering scream, as her hands slipped, and she began to tumble backwards, off the horse, and towards the ground. Quins body hit the ground quickly, and Charisma bolted forward.

I bolted as fast as my big head would allow me to, and dropped on my knees before Quin.

"Quin!" I cried.

There was no answer.


End file.
